


【昭野丨ABO】迂回恋爱（车）

by Umiisacat



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, 昭野 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 19:00:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19409422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umiisacat/pseuds/Umiisacat
Summary: 迂回恋爱的车希望不要爆胎





	【昭野丨ABO】迂回恋爱（车）

**Author's Note:**

> 雷点：ABO世界观，发情期，内射

最终，那位暴躁的编辑还是没能按时拿到稿件。

两人顶着上午的烈日去超市和药店采买了度过一次发情期的所有物资，回家后一起睡了个午觉。但胡显昭睡得并不安稳，一度梦到自己在泰坦尼克号上，有人大喊船撞到了冰淇淋山，胡显昭正在想那得是多大的冰淇淋，却在兵荒马乱中发现田野不见了，急的他满头大汗。好不容易找到了人，田野却拖着他跳进了海里，海水是融化的香草牛奶，胡显昭呛了两口，田野看他快要窒息了，便游过来亲他，胡显昭瞬间回到现实，因为真实的田野正哆嗦着对他献吻。  
发情期提前到来，Omega的本能让田野正无意识地超胡显昭靠近，房间如同梦境里一样被他甜甜的信息素味道充满了，高热使他意识模糊，就像一团温暖的雪，在胡显昭怀里簌簌发抖着寻求慰藉。  
胡显昭，胡显昭，田野喃喃地叫着，完全失去了往日里的骄矜，软绵绵地贴上来想要亲他。胡显昭从床头柜里摸索出早上刚买的避孕药和退热药，哄着他先吃下去，药物自然是苦的，田野便皱起眉头想躲开，却被捏住下巴亲了上来，药物被灵活的舌头顶到喉头，苦涩的味道弥漫在唇齿间，田野哽咽了一下，乖乖吞下药物，却又不轻不重地咬了一口他还没来得及退出的舌头。  
胡显昭倒也没生气，把人推回床上，Omega的身体机能在发情期达到巅峰，整副身体都是为了交合做准备，手指只需要探到后穴便能发现那里已经濡湿，不需要过多撩拨就能轻松填入两根手指，搅弄间发出色情的细微声响。刚才苦涩的味道刺激得田野神志反倒清醒了些，被他磨磨蹭蹭的动作弄得莫名羞恼起来，干脆屈起膝盖抵住对方胸膛，摆出一副不甚坚定的拒绝姿态。  
但胡显昭有的是办法拿捏他，他们对彼此的身体过于熟悉，就像现在，胡显昭只要微微勾起指头朝那片特殊的软肉抚弄，便能听到田野咬着手指喘气，再过分一点加上一根手指的话，连抵住胸口的腿都会滑下去，一边玩弄他挺立的乳尖一边翻搅他湿透的后穴，田野就会一边哭一边说胡显昭你别搞我了，要不然……  
其实他的后半句从来都没机会说出来，威胁都像在撒娇，偏偏胡显昭就是吃这套，将手指抽出来换成性器慢慢填满他，甬道早已被Omega自己分泌的淫液浸透了，埋进去就像泡在温暖的热水里一样舒服，刚才还有功夫威胁他的田野现在已经彻底失了声，只会捂着嘴流泪，墨色的发丝一缕缕贴在脸颊上，活像是被雨水打湿的猫。  
田野哭起来的时候胡显昭从来分不清是欢愉还是痛苦，所以他只能俯下身去安慰他，摩挲他的后背替他顺气，直到田野慢慢缓过神来，红着脸不耐烦地用脚跟敲敲他的后腰。  
你还是不是个Alpha啊，动一动都不会吗。  
和他逞口舌之快胡显昭从没有获胜过，大雨里可怜巴巴的小猫只要带回家擦干雨水也还是一样的恃宠而骄，明明后穴已经一开一合地开始吮吸他，脸上还要做出一副纡尊降贵的模样，但只需往敏感的软肉多撞几下，田野又会边哭边叫，让他轻一点，再顶下去肚子会破的。  
胡显昭已经习惯了他这时候说的谎话，他其实没有见过其他Omega，也不知道其他人会不和田野一样敏感，敏感到光靠顶撞几下后面就能让自己高潮，柔韧的身体向后弯成一张弓，将脆弱的脖子和雪白的胸膛送到他面前，高潮后的甬道绞紧又无力地颤抖，湿哒哒的软肉可怜巴巴地含着他，被胡显昭一次又一次的碾开。  
“我好累啊胡显昭……”田野安静了下来，后穴这下也乖巧地包裹着他，像在小心地讨好他的Alpha。田野是真的没了力气，双腿敞开着摊在床上，被胡显昭半哄半抱着翻过去推到墙边。他们之前不是没有这么玩过，但那次的经历是田野第二天感觉整个腰部都快失去了知觉，即使在自愈能力达到巅峰的发情期，这种情况也太罕见了，田野又困又倦地开始求他，胡显昭都快怀疑他整个人都是水做的，后穴里黏糊糊的淫液在交合中淌出沾湿了耻毛，眼睛里却还是漫着泪水。没事的，你乖一点。胡显昭分开他的双腿让他面朝墙壁跪好，自己挤进他后面，把他整个人圈进怀里，还有功夫半真半假的哄他说，你要是累就靠在我身上。  
骗子，真的是大骗子，田野意识模糊地想，这个姿势太深入，方才躺着的时候胡显昭还算克制，到了现在他甚至不需要过多动作，田野就已经把自己套在了他的性器上，活像个听话的性爱娃娃，敏感的生殖腔口一下子撞到坚硬的顶端，噎得他一口气喘不上来，直到胡显昭接着动作，才慢慢哭着喘出声。  
“不要再进去了……好深啊，你放开我，真的会怀孕的，胡显昭，胡显昭……”  
怀里的人浑身透出粉红色，像娇滴滴绽开的花，他闻起来和尝起来一样甜，情迷意乱的为他盛开，胡显昭偏着头吮吻他颈侧的那颗痣，心想真要怀孕了倒也不错。  
田野瘦的胡显昭一只手能捏住他的两只手腕压在墙上，他在顶弄中无意识的微微仰头看着自己的手，纤长细白的手指，指尖透着柔软的粉色，随着身下的顶弄在墙面上张开又收紧，身前是冰凉的墙壁，身后是滚烫的性器，端头随着危险的姿势一直往生殖腔顶撞，田野颤抖着想要攀着墙壁向上逃，却又找不到着力点而坠下，倒像是他在迎合身后的撞击。在这样的困境里他又被迫发泄了一次，双腿终于失去力气，重重地坐了下来。  
生殖腔口方才一直承受着反复的摩擦顶弄，被他这样一撞终于绽开道小口，立刻被性器严丝合缝地填入，淫液像打开了阀门似的往外流，胡显昭被这股热液一浇，终于还是红了眼睛，又狠又快地往他里面撞去。制住他手腕的手不知道什么时候已经松开了，田野觉得自己像暴风雨中的纸船，随着波涛起伏却又找不到可以借力的点，只能低下头捂住自己的肚子，隔着薄薄的肚皮仿佛可以感受到对方粗壮的形状，弄得他又惊又怕。  
“别……别操了，操坏了……呜……真的要死了……”  
胡显昭这时候完全没了再哄他的心思，强硬地掐住他的下巴去吻他，与其说是在吻他，倒更像是凶狠地撕咬。田野脑子里一边想着会不会被吃掉，一边又想着好像这样也不错，发出的尖叫全部被对方吞进肚子里，生殖腔口终于彻底打开，胡显昭松开手一口咬在他的后颈上，滚烫的热液灌了他一肚子，又被性器堵得死死的，一丝也流淌不出来。  
田野过了好半晌才回过神来，他被胡显昭放了下来，后穴暂时是合不上了，肚子里也又酸又软，被操开的生殖腔口充血发烫，把刚才胡显昭射进去的东西含得死死的，偏偏这个罪魁祸首现在正对着他挺立的乳尖又舔又咬的。下一波情热很快又会到来，田野不禁又气又恼，趁着自己还清醒反手就想揍人，无奈力气在现在的胡显昭眼里和小猫亮爪子没有区别，轻轻松松就又被制住了。  
“你混蛋！”  
憋了半天脏话的田野，在肚子里搜肠刮肚半天也没找到合适的骂人词汇：“你说话不算话，你不要脸！”  
“我怎么说话不算话了？”  
田野红着眼睛瞪他：“你刚才说没事的……我，我现在腰都要断了！大骗子，没一句真话！”他推开胡显昭颤巍巍地跪坐起来，手指向身后探去，虽然已经吃过避孕药，但是被这样内射不清理的话还是会不太舒服。雪白的手指陷在柔软肉穴里的画面却是很刺激，他正摸索着自己的生殖腔，思索该如何把里面的液体引出来，手腕却被轻轻拉出来，田野迷茫的看着身后的人，却感到另一个灼热的东西已经抵到了穴口。  
“那我接下来说的这句一定是真话。”胡显昭慢条斯理地扶着他的腰引导他趴下来，充血挺立的硬物不需要太用力便破开操熟的后穴，田野惊喘一声想要撑起来，混合着淫液与精液的甬道完全无法阻挡他的前进，被胡显昭按住脊背又将性器塞到了生殖腔口。  
“我现在就想再做一次。”

**Author's Note:**

> 其实一开始只是想锻炼车技，不小心加上了背景，然而我不想为了开车再硬掰剧情了  
> 所以这个坑大概就到此为止了吧，下一辆车再见


End file.
